


To Go: Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BAMF Pepper Potts, Based on a TV show, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Bucky Barnes Goes to Therapy, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts Whump, Pepper Potts has PTSD, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker goes to therapy, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Police Officer Frank Castle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Teen Peter Parker, Therapist Sam Wilson, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pepper Potts has been missing for 11 years. Tony has lost hope at this point. The Avengers have stopped looking. Everyone is trying to move on. Progress is being made. Everything was starting to even out until the day Tony gets that call.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Skip Westcott, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Skip Westcott & Pepper Potts
Kudos: 132





	To Go: Home

Peter Parker is 6 years old, and he doesn't know much. Peter Parker has only known Home. Things that exist outside of Home are things that don't exist to Peter. Peter has Bed. Bed is where you sleep. There is only one Bed. Peter's Bed is big enough to fit him and Mama. Bed creaks when you roll over so Peter tries not to move when he sleeps. Moving will wake up Mama and all Peter wants is for her to be happy. Mama says Bed is older than her. The sheets are white, no they used to be white, and they crinkle when you move. Under Peter's head is Pillow. There are 2 Pillows. Pillow 1 and Pillow 2. Those are the only two Pillows that exist. His is green and Mama's is grey. Peter has wardrobe. Inside wardrobe is a shirt that's blue with a smiling fish on it that says _'Just Keep Swimming'_ and a grey sweatshirt with the ABCs all over it for when Mr. Skip turns off the heating. Mama only has a shirt that's dark grey and says _'Only you can prevent wildfires'_ Mama says there's a bear on it too. The bear is brown, that's something Peter learned. He loved his colors and always had to show off how many he knew to Mama. They also have Chair. There's only one chair so when Mr. Skip brings food, Mama let's him sit on the chair but all other times she gets to sit on it. Peter doesn't know why, it's Peter sized. Chair is pink and when you move it creaks. Mama doesn't like when Peter makes Chair creak on purpose. This is all that exists in Peter's world. This is Home. Beyond these walls, is simply nothing. Peter liked to think it was Space. A big black milky way with shining stars and planets that swirly with color. That's where Mr. Skip lived. He lived in Space. Every day Mr. Skip comes in with a bowl for Peter and a plate for Mama. Mama normally gets chicken and cheerios. Peter's bowl has cheerios in it too but they have milk with them unlike Mamas who's are dry, but Mama says she likes it better like that. Sometimes Mr. Skip would bring Peter oatmeal, the oatmeal made Peter fall asleep. Peter would wake up in Wardrobe and Mama would be crying on Bed. Mama was never happy on oatmeal days. 

Peter laid on Bed, staring at the ceiling. Mama softly snored beside him. Peter sighed a breath and noticed the fog that came out of his mouth. He blew more air into the room, smiling at the fog he made. He sat up, earning an unpleasant creak from Bed. Mama jumped at the sound, eyes wide, searching for Peter. Once they landed on his mess of curly brown hair, Peter could see her relax. She melted back into the bed and her eyes started to slip closed.

"Mama look at this, I'm a dragon." Peter whispered as he rolled over to face her. She raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement and Peter blew out a little breath. She watched with a quiet smile, then the smile quickly disappeared as she realized this meant Skip turned off the heating again. She threw the blanket off her body, and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Letting out a small gasp as her bare arms hit the New York Winter air. Mama made her way to Wardrobe, pulling out Peter's ABC sweatshirt.

"Come over here Peter," She called. 

Peter slipped the sweatshirt on over his T-shirt, and Mama sent him back to Bed, but she didn't come back. She stood there arms crossed, biting her nails on her right hand. 

"Why do you do that Mama?" Peter asked

"I just nervous, sweetie." Mama replied.

"What's nervous?"

"Nervous is when you're scared for what's gonna happen later. Your tummy hurts a little and your hands get shaky. That's nervous." Mama replied smiling, hands now at her sides. She made her way over to Peter who was sitting on the edge of Bed. Mama bent down in front of him to get eye-to-eye. 

"I have a big boy mission for you, okay?" Mama asked, Peter was born ready for this.

"I'm gonna lift you up, you're gonna put your head by the light up on the ceiling okay? You gotta get super close to it. It's gonna make your head feel warm but that's good, you got it?" 

Peter never questioned anything Mama did. If Mama told him to jump off a cliff, Peter would do it. Mama knew what was best for him and if that meant crying because the light was burning his forehead, then he would have to get over it. 

"Okay strong man, ready for phase two of your mission?" Peter nodded, wiping a stray tear. 

"Your have to play sick, okay?" Mama said glancing back at the clock behind the bars on the wall. "Mr. Skip will be in here in a few minutes to bring us food. You're gonna play sick and he's gonna take you outside okay?" Mama paused taking a breath, eyes not meeting Peter's.

"And when he takes you outside he's gonna put you in his truck, you can't stop playing sick. You absolutely can't stop. When you get to the doctor's I want you to run inside and scream, run as fast as you can and scream that you need help and tell them your Mommy's name is Pepper Potts and a bad man named Skip Westcott is holding her. But whatever you do, don't stop running. If he's chasing you, run faster. If he's watching you, run faster. If he tries to hurry and leave, run faster. Just don't stop running." Mama never looked at his face, she was looking down but Peter could see her tears and the way her hands were shaking.

"Mama are you still nervous?" He spoke, taking her face in his small hands. Her eyes finally met his.

"Yeah baby, I'm a little nervous. Now let's get you ready to play sick."

With his head warmed up from the light on the ceiling, Peter was ready to play sick. He forced a few stray tears down his cheeks as Mr. Skip walked inside Home. 

"Why isn't the kid up?" Skip's raspy voice asked.

"Skip..." Mama paused, wiping her face, "He-he's really sick. Please take him to the hospital. Please do something. I know something's wrong."

"How could he get sick? You aren't bluffing, are you?" Skip pushed.

"He's burning up, I tried to give him some-" Mama was talking but Skip interrupted her.

"Why didn't you give him some of those pain killers I left in here?" He said, voice growing annoyed.

"I tried, he keeps throwing them up, Please take him to the ER, Urgent Care, something, please."

"Goddammit!" Skip yelled, throwing down the breakfast he had brought in. Peter heard a liquidy plop noise.

Today would've been an oatmeal day.

Skip stomped his big boots over to Peter, and roughly put a hand on Peter's head, instinctively Peter tried to pull away. Mama had always to him don't ever let Mr. Skip touch you. But now must've been an exception because Mama was letting it happen.

"Damn kid's burning up." Skip sighed, "I'll take him to the ER. But you own me when I git back." Skip yelled, voice laced with venom. 

He grabbed Peter by the collar of his sweatshirt and drug him to his truck. It was a little back pick-up with only two doors. He shoved Peter in one side of the car and he got in the other. Peter pretended to gag, but only to get slapped across the face by Mr. Skip. 

Once they arrived at a big white building, Skip turned the car off.

"We're going in. You don't get to say a word in there, you hear me boy?"

"yessir." Peter mumbled getting out of the truck. 

Once his feet hit the pavement of the parking lot, he felt his heart starting to beat out of his chest. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears and there's no way Mr. Skip didn't hear it too. He couldn't just start running, he had to seem normal first. 3 steps. That's all he'd give himself. And then he had to run.

He took a breath and heard Mama singing him his song in his head. Every time he'd have a bad dream or any day that was an oatmeal day, she'd sit on Bed and put her back against the wall and Peter would cuddle up against her stomach and she would sing him a song. 

He counted his steps.

One.

_Beautiful dreamer,  
Wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops,  
Are waiting for thee._

Two.

_Sounds of the rude world,  
Heard in the day,  
Lulled by the moonlight,  
Have all passed away._

Three. 

Peter started running. Peter ran like he had never ran before and he could hear Mr. Skip's feet running behind him, He could hear a voice yelling for him to stop and calling him a bastard child. He could hear it but he couldn't hear Skip over the sound of Mama singing,

_Beautiful dreamer,  
Queen of my song,  
List' while I woo thee,  
With soft melody._

The second Peter pushed the doors to the building open, he screamed. He screamed for help. He screamed for Mama. He screamed like his lungs never knew air. He watched as everyone's heads whipped towards him. He watched as a security guard drew a taser, and pointed it behind Peter.

_Gone are the cares,  
_ _Of life's busy throng,  
Beautiful dreamer,_

Peter kept running. He ran until a lady behind a desk pulled him by his arm. She pulled him under the desk and hit some red button down there. She said something along the lines of everything will be okay, and you're safe now. 

_Awake unto me._

All the sounds hit Peter like a freight train. The sounds of people screaming. Of the guard yelling. Of squeaky wheels on a gurney. He glanced under the desk to see Skip had a gun pointed to his head. He watch as Skip pulled the trigger and red dusted the wall to the right of him. Peter didn't understand it. But he knew it was bad. People were screaming and running. The lady who pulled him under the desk was stroking his hair. Like Mama did. Peter stopped screaming

* * *

Peter sat on a white bed while a police man sat in front of him on the end of the bed. Peter couldn't meet his eyes. He didn't know why. This man wasn't Mr. Skip, but did Mr. Skip's rules apply to all men? That was something Peter would have to find out. 

"So kid, what's your name." The man asked, clicking his pen. Peter didn't say anything.

"Can you talk?" The man asked, tapping his pen against his clipboard and paper. Peter didn't say anything. 

"Okay," The man sighed, running a hand along his face, "Do you know English?" He asked, Peter gave a slight nod.

"Hey that's a response, that's improvement. Thank you." The man said while scribbling something down. 

A soft knock sounded on their door, The nurse that pulled him under the desk walked in,

"Just checking in, everyone doing okay?" She asked, more directed at the officer than Peter.

"Yeah i think, I can't get him to talk though, can't figure out why either." The officer huffed.

"Is he uncomfortable around guys? Let me try." The lady said, the nurse sat down in front Of Peter, taking the officers place.

"Hi bud, My name's May and I'm a nurse here. You're in New York City. What's your name?" She asked.

"Peter." Peter said.

"Thank you so much for responding Peter! Do you have a last name?" She asked, Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, that's alright if you don't know. Do you know where you live?" She asked. Peter thought for a second.

"In a shed." He replied. May's face dropped a bit, 

"A shed? You live in a shed?" She stopped, mouth open. She shut her mouth quickly, and shook her head a bit. "Do you have a Mommy or Daddy?" 

"My Mama's name is Pepper Potts, we live with a bad man Skip Westcott." Peter said matter-o-factly.

The room went silent. The police officer grabbed his radio, 

"50-49, Requesting an address." He talked back and forth with a lady on the other end of the radio for a few minutes.

"All units report 4415 East King Street," The officer said, "We found Pepper Potts."

* * *

Tony's day had been fine. He spent most of it in the lab, like usual. Hanging out with Bruce. 

Bruce was the only person Tony could truly talk to. Sure he could strike up a chat with anyone, he could talk feelings with Bruce and that was nice to have. 

Bruce had finally convinced Tony to move on. It had been 11 years since Pepper had last been seen, the chances of her being alive here slim to none. He didn't want Tony to get his hopes up and be crushed. It's way easier to take bad news if you've already accepted it. So when Tony's personal phone started buzzing, he half expected it to be Clint upstairs about to say something dumb. But he saw the NYC area code.

"FRI, who's calling." He asked the AI, while holding the phone in his hands.

"The number shows up in my database as the NYPD, sir." FRIDAY responded. 

"Bruce," Tony spoke, "If they found her body, I'll break." 

"We won't know if you don't answer it Tony, just pick up the call."

"Hello?" Tony said, after swiping to pick up the call.

"Hello, is this Tony Stark?"

"Yes, how did you get this number?"

"We found Pepper, sir."

Tony's heart sank. "Please tell me she's alive, please tell me-" The man on the other line cut Tony off,

"She's alive and well. She's at a Hospital right now. If you'd come down to the police station so we can brief you on everything we know so far, that'd be great." Tony could tell her was crying, he was sobbing actually. Hysterically. Bruce rubbed his shoulder but tony had already stood up grabbing his coat, throwing his phone onto the workbench, not even bothering to respond to the man, he just wanted to go see his wife. 

"Tony where are you-"

"She's alive Bruce, My wife is alive!" Tony yelled running out the door.

* * *

Tony wasn't ready for the briefing. He knew he'd hear some bad things but nothing like this. 

"She was raped." an officer told him, "I'm sure you excpected that. There was 11 years of rape, one of those assualts ended with a child." Tony didn't speaks. He was just taking it all in. 

"He's 6 right now. He doesn't know much about the outside world, he's very untrusting of men. He wasn't able to go up the stairs at the hospital because he had never seen them before. He's afraid of phone's ringing." The officer smiled, "But he's healthy. He seems to have a very kind heart, too."

"He's, he's that man's kid?" Tony asked.

"It seems so, sir. I'm very sorry about that, would it change anything?"

"No, He's my son. He's still my son." He paused. "What's his name?"

"Peter."

"Is it Peter Potts?"

"No, pepper said he technically doesn't have a last name, they're getting him a birth certificate at the hospital tonight. She wanted to you sign as the father."

"Peter Stark. I have a son and his name is Peter Stark." 

"Let's go over to see them, shall we?"


End file.
